creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
StarGazer Episode 2
:For the primary article on the anime-style story series, see StarGazer. :<---- Go back to Episode 1 Opening Theme Song: Leave it alone Whatcha doin' Not much What's this? Don't touch Don't be so curious Just leave it alone It's none of your business Just let it all go I need you I want you Please don't let it be I showed you my feelings How can this be? You turned away from me Whadya say? Keep your mouth shut Don't say a word Just sit back and listen It's all about feeling It's all about trust Just leave it alone Don't touch Episode 2: The Arrival, Part 1 Originally Written: 11:15 PM Friday, May 2nd, 1999 AD [ Shiike is laying in bed, sound asleep. She mumbles something about "petting the pretty kitty" and rolls over onto her side. She mumbles some more and adds "oh, what a cute, fluffy pretty kitty. You're so nice and soft and..." Owcelet pokes his head around the corner of her open doorway. He's got a sack of ice where his next-door neighbors hit him over the head with a brick from their window the night before. He sticks an alarm clock in the shape of a duck next to Shiike's pillow. He then runs out of her room and down the hall.] cuts to show the alarm clock reading 5:59 and changing to 6:00. The alarm loudly goes off. Shiike: up fast, the bed covers still covering her body Wha—? over at clock. Her eyes get wide. Aaaaaaaah! I'm going to be late for my first day of school! out of bed, and we see she is only wearing a pair of white panties. She runs down the hall, picks up her back-pack, and grabs a sandwich from Owcelet’s hands. Thank you! camera to show Owcelet’s face. Owcelet just stands there as if in a trance. He gets a slight nosebleed. So does [[Beezertl].] camera back to show a topless Shiike about to run past the table where [[Romiko Tsukino|Romiko] and Oki, both fully clothed, sit. Oki’s eyes go to the hallway, and Romiko's follows hers. They see Shiike run by, topless. Both Romiko and Oki face fault. Camera cuts to show Shiike go running out the front door, only to stop just before she runs right into Gokau. Gokau looks down at Shiike's exposed breasts and gets a normal-sized nosebleed, which has about twice as much blood than Owcelet's. Gokau gets a sweat drop. Shiike looks down and sees that she is topless. Her head still pointing at her breasts, her eyes look up to see Gokau and his nosebleed. Shiike's eyes narrow and she starts grinding her teeth.] Shiike: PERVERT!!!!! Gokau and he goes flying into the air. Shiike storms back down the hall and into the bathroom. As she passes the table, Romiko and Oki face fault again. As she passes the kitchen, Owcelet looks up at her solemnly and just tsk-tsks. When she reaches the bathroom she mumbles 'pervert' and closes the door gently. She turns on the bathtub facet and gets the temperature absolutely perfect before stripping off her panties, which reveals, once again, a nice view of her ass. She steps into the shower and closes the shower curtain. The camera cuts to show Shiike's right side, with her scrubbing her armpits and pans to show her entire front side. Shiike is humming another song, just as cheerfully as the last time we saw her. Shiike: Whatcha doin'? Not much. What's this? Don't touch!... cuts to show the shower curtain from the door side. Shiike steps out, completely soaked and nude. She shows her entire body off before wrapping a towel around her body and walking into her room to put some clothes on. cuts to show Shiike’s legs from the middle calf down walk into her bedroom. As she closes the door, we see that both Oki and Romiko were watching her all the way from the bathroom to her bedroom. Romiko drops her head and shakes it slowly from side to side. Oki just sits there, staring into nothingness, Oki: just snaps out of it Shiike really does need to learn the fundamentals of feminine modesty.... twice, and looks over at Romiko. Romiko: smirk on her face Pay up. grabs her purse and pulls out of it 20 dollars <_?_Yen> and hands it over slowly to her youngest sister. Her sister counts it, smiles, and says: Arigato! Oki: surprised I don't understand... I thought even she would have learned manners by now... Romiko: up at Oki, with a concerned look on her face You mean to tell me that you actually thought that her manners would improve during the 3 years you were gone? a laugh Get real! Not that tomboy! Not in a million years! Oki:disappointed Yeah, I guess you're right. But she could of at least tried to be polite... Romiko: confused So, wait. You don't actually think she knew of our little deal, did you? That was the point of the bet. Oki: up at Romiko Yes, I understand all that perfectly fine. But, she made me lose 20 dollars just now. That sort of... Romiko: Oki’s sentence for her ...pisses you off? nods, staring at the floor. Yeah, she's done that to me, too. Oki: staring at the floor; as if she didn't hear Romiko I heard about Kuchubi-san. I’m... sorry. Romiko: away Don't be. No one could have done anything. You weren't even here when it happened. pops her head in the doorway and interrupts the conversation between her two sisters. Her eyes are triangular-shaped. Shiike: Romiko Meek, it's time to go to school! Come on! If we don't leave now, we're going to be late for class! And you know how long first impressions last. Oki See ya later, Oki! Oki Art thou gonna beith hither this fine afternoon? Oki: Shiike back Aye. I shalt beith hither this fine noon as the suckling pig is dined upon by thy king and queen, prince and princess, and all the other royal or highly rich people of this fair land. Wilt thou art join them in their festivities? Oh, I forgot, thou art nothing but a serf. Begone with you. a shooing motion with her right hand. Shiike: dumbfounded ???—Huh—??? Oki: look on her face Oh, never mind! her back to Romiko and Shiike and just hmphs. Shiike: at Oki’s back quizzically Uh... okay. Um, Meek, we gotta go... Romiko: staring at Oki’s back and looks at Shiike with no expression on her face Uh... Shiike: at the clock on the wall that Oki’s facing. Her eyes go wide a sweat drop quickly appears ...RIGHT NOW!!! Romiko’s right arm and goes at top speed in the direction of [[Taio High School]. A large dust trail follows them.] camera to show Gokau falling out of the sky and into the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. Gokau: as he falls Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Not again! crashes into a tree branch. uuuuuuuuh.... looks down at the branch he landed on just in time to see it crack. Gokau gets a large sweat drop in his hair and his shoulders droop. oh, no...not agai—branch breaks off and falls to the earth, taking a screaming Gokau with it. Nnnnnnnnnnn.... camera to show Shiike still dragging Romiko behind her as she races onto the school campus. camera to show Shiike running into class in a blur, dropping Romiko off in the seat next to her's, jumping over Romiko and landing in her own seat just before the bell rings. Male Teacher: up from the text book he was reading Good Morning, class. I am your teacher, Mr. Yamatso. Today we will be reading... pans out the window to show the front gates. Gokau comes running up, just as the gates close. Gokau: shakes the bars on the gate and yells at the top of his lungs Damn you, Shiike! DAMN YOU!!! cuts to Mr. Yamatso’s room. He looks up from the text book he was reading and so does all of the students as everything gets completely silent in the classroom until the sounds of Gokau’s scream dissipate. Mr. Yamatso: the classroom for raised hands Anyone here by the name of 'Shiike'? Shiike: raises her hand slowly Right here, Yamatso-san. lip trembles in terror as Mr. Yamatso walks over to Shiike’s desk. Mr. Yamatso: so only Shiike can hear, although Romiko overhears You are excused from class if you can just get that miscreant to shut up. Please, I beg of you. He's disrupting class. Please? the words "Damn You!!!" echo through the classroom once more. Everyone looks around. Mr. Yamatso turns back to Shiike and puts his hands in a pleading position. Mr. Yamatso: but still whispering PLEASE!!! I'll do anything, I promise. Just please go out there and shut him up. PLEASE, I’LL DO ANYTHING!!! Shiike: mischievous smile appears on her face. Anything? Mr. Yamatso: drop appears in his hair and he looks away to avoid eye contact with his beautiful brunette teenage student. Uh... did I, uh... say... uh... anything? Heh-heh... Shiike: forward and speaks harshly to her teacher Do you want me to shut him up or not!? Mr. Yamatso: his head down and pleads desperately with Shiike Alright, alright! Anything! Anything at all! Just please, shut him up! to sob I—I can't take much more of this! I'm going to snap! to sob as he desperately pleads with Shiike. From behind him, Romiko looks amused. Shiike: faced Excuse my sister Romiko and I from class today and take all of the blame if we do something... oh, let's say... illegal... Mr. Yamatso: up and we can see tears are strewn across his face. What but what if you... Gokau: rings through the classroom SHIIIIIIIKE!!!! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIS!!!! Mr. Yamatso: pleading desperately and crying again. Alright! I'll take all the blame for anything you do that's illegal! I promise! And you two are excused from class! Now please, stop him!!!!! Shiike: in a strictly-business type of voice Alright, you have a deal. Mr. Yamatso: up at Shiike’s face with tearful eyes that won't stop watering up. Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! to kiss Shiike’s feet. Shiike: embarrassed, but sounding mad Oh, stop it, Yamatso-san. You're embarrassing not only me but yourself as well. Now, go back to teaching your class while I go and settle this little dispute between this guy and... uh... me, I guess. Mr. Yamatso: tears from his eyes and suddenly looks as if he hadn't cried at all. Yes, ma'am. back to his podium and picks up his text book. Shiike and Romiko both get out of their seats, gather their books and stuff, and walk to the door. See you later, girls! Have a nice trip!!! Gokau: echoes through Mr. Yamatso’s classroom. Shiiiiike!!! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Yamatso: pleading and crying And hurry, girls! nods while Romiko just stands there and looks at Mr. Yamatso. Shiike grabs Romiko’s right arm and dashes through the door. Romiko: in a screaming tone Aaaaaaaaah! Stop for a second, Shi! Let me get my grip on the ground! Aaaaaaaaah! Mr. Yamatso: crying, faces the class, and speaks calmly Now, class, continue reading... camera to show Shiike and Romiko sprinting out the front doors of Taio High School and don't stop until their almost on top of the gate. Shiike looks surprised as she sees that an angered Gokau is standing on the other side of the gate. His nose is bleeding profusely and he's barely able to stand. Gokau: [mad...and I mean MAD!] Shiike... you'll pay for this injustice... at Romiko ...uh, hi, Romiko... Romiko: and averts her eyes Hi, Gokau... Shiike: extremely bored And what injustice is that? Gokau: it out for Shiike: Be... cause... of... you... I... am... tar... dy... for... school. And... guess... whose... fault... it... is...? YOURS! into a fighting stance. Come on! I've had enough of this! Let's settle this once and for all! turns toward Romiko and says calmly: ...uh, hi, Romiko... just rolls her eyes and turns away. Shiike: to Gokau, then to Romiko, and then back to Gokau again. Her eyes get narrow Oh please. the fence in a single leap You got what you deserved. How dare you even think about staring at my exposed breasts! What kind of a pervert are you anyway!? Gokau extremely hard, leaving a big red hand imprint on his face Gokau: back up and now seething with anger How dare you slap me! his right hand back to start a tigerpaw strike {NOTE: Tigerpaw strikes can destroy anything in one blow} This is the end of the road for you, Shi! his 'all-powerful' blow but falls short about a foot a crashes unconsciously into the ground before Shiike’s feet. Shiike: face loser. back over the fence to where Romiko is still waiting You okay? Romiko: to face Shiike, confused But... I didn't participate in the fi— Shiike: Romiko That's great to hear! Now let's go before we lose even more free time! ** * * * * * COMMERCIAL BREAK * * * * * ** camera to show two tiny figures moving around on a large pile of rubble. The camera pans in, and shows that the scene is actually Shiike and Romiko crawling around on the rubble of the [[Starlet Mall].] Shiike: the rubble with her eyes I wonder what caused all of this chaos? Besides that one mysterious guy who stood in the middle down of down the down mall? her head Nah, that couldn't be it. to search through the rubble Romiko: up into the sky and her mouth drops open in horror Shi! Look! Into the sky! Shiike: into the sky Wh—What is that!? cuts to show 5 golf ball-shaped spacepods falling to earth. The camera follows their path and shows the five spacecrafts crash into downtown [[wikipedia:Tokyo|Tokyo]. One crashes into Tokyo Tower, one crashes into a skyscraper, one crashes into the middle of a busy freeway, and two crash into residential areas.] camera to show Oki in her room, putting on ninja clothing and arming herself with various swords, daggers, ninja stars, and other such weapons. As she pulls on her facemask, she begins to speak. Oki: narrow I knew they'd come for me someday. This time, I won't let them escape! her [[Voltrx], which is a mystical sword of light which is the only of its kind still in existence, in a back scabbard and takes off quickly down the hallway towards the door.] Owcelet: get wide as the ninja passes by him So, they finally came back, I see. Damn. Beezertl! Prepare yourself for a great battle! pulls a red crystal out of a blue cloak he's wearing. Omni-Change! entire screen goes white slowly. Beezertl: move straight up CHIRP!!! Ending Theme Song: Grand Theft (You stole my heart) The day we first met I despised you I hated your guts from the start Then you came out and said that you love me and all that I did was throw up Don't get me wrong: it's not that I don't love you Even though I hated you right from the start You grew on me like some sorta fungus You've committed Grand Theft; You stole my heart! Why'd it have to be this way? Why did you have to go out and say “Take me, I'm yours, I love you” and “I've needed you ever since the start” Can't you see that I love you? Well, no, 'cause I don't let it show Don't you know it's a crime to commit Grand Theft? Especially when stealing someone's heart :''----> Continue to Episode 3'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Fiction Category:Stories